The Missing Ornament
by xxAngelicDreams
Summary: She began receiving Christmas ornaments from an anonymous person. But on the day of Christmas she failed to receive one.


**One-shot for Christmas! :D I wanted to write one, I decided to write it related to Christmas. Since I don't know a lot about how Christmas is celebrated, don't expect it to be elaborated. XD I tried my best. Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

**Happy reading!~ Read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Damn.**

* * *

It all started a few weeks ago. Starting from December first, Mai had been receiving Christmas ornaments from an anonymous person.

Mai looked at her mailbox, looking at it in a scrutinizing gaze. She looked at the package bulging out of the mailbox.

"What the-?" Mai asked herself. She took the package and went inside.

Though it seemed awkward, that she was receiving gifts from an unknown person, but, she didn't hate it. Her loneliness would vanish after seeing those tiny Christmas ornaments. It had been two months since Naru had left for England. The group had split up after he left, leaving Mai heart broken, not forgetting the painful rejection. She hadn't met Bou-san or anyone from the group since two months.

Mai carefully opened the package and looked at the ornament. A Christmas star. Before that, it was a candy and even before that, it was a stocking. Mai smiled and hung it on the wall of her room.

Today was the twenty-fourth, the Christmas eve. She had already received twenty four ornaments. She looked at a small letter inside the package.

"Hope you are not lonely!" Mai read it aloud and giggled. The person always wrote in different handwriting's, but the same message everyday. Mai smiled warmly at her wall full of hanging ornaments expecting another one on Christmas. The final one.

* * *

Mai woke up earlier than she had planned to and opened her door to go outside. She walked a little distance and reached out for the mailbox.

It was empty.

Mai felt a little heartbroken but she covered it with a smile. She guessed that the person had grown tired after spending money on twenty-four ornaments for her. Mai let out a sigh and straddled back inside. She entered her flat and shut the door behind her.

She felt loneliness overwhelming her once again. Mai felt her cheeks getting wet. She touched them slowly and wiped away her falling tears. She looked out of the window, waiting for the time to pass. She waited the whole evening for a Christmas ornament to arrive. She sat by the door and looked out for a mail.

Mai let out a sigh and went back to her room. She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. Mai felt a little more brighter as she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. There was nobody standing in front of her door.

Mai sighed and looked down. She found a letter lying on her doormat. She bent down and picked it up. She opened it eagerly and read the content.

"The missing ornament...?" Mai said, a little confused. She looked around when suddenly a hand came in front of her, holding a Christmas ornament. Mai let out a surprised gasp as she looked at the person holding it.

"Bou-san!" Mai cried happily. Behind him, Ayako and Masako lined up with smiles on their faces. John looked at Mai with a peaceful smile on his face while Yasuhara grinned at her. To her surprise Lin-san and Naru were also standing at her doorstep. Lin-san smiled a little while Naru looked at her expressionless. "Everyone!"

Mai hugged everyone desperately as she burst into tears. She had never been so glad to see them.

"Merry Christmas, Mai." Bou-san said warmly. Ayako hugged her back while Masako patted her on the head.

"Here is your twenty-fifth ornament. Sorry, we were a little late since Naru's plane landed late." Ayako said. She handed over the ornament to Mai. Mai took it and looked at the ornament.

"Santa Claus..." Mai whispered as she looked at the ornament. She looked at everyone smiling at her, even Naru managed to smile feebly. "Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged everyone.

This was the best Christmas she ever had after years of longing for a loving family.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was playing in my head for such a long time! Sorry for writing it so short!! :)  
**

**Please do read and review!!! :D  
**


End file.
